Enamorada de mi tío
by BellaStarkStewart
Summary: Ambos sabíamos que no deberíamos sentir, lo que sentíamos. Pero son cosas que no se pueden evitar, y yo en este momento estoy segura de tres cosas. Primera: Edward era un vampiro. Segunda: Estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él. Y tercera: El era mi tío
1. Chapter 1

Bueno chicas he decidido seguri con está historia, a la autora que estaba publicándola le pedí que la retirara, bueno muchas gracias por su compresión.

Capítulo 1.-El inicio de un amor y de un problema

Título: Enamorada de mi tío

Capítulo 1.-El inicio de un amor y de un problema

POV ROSALIE. (Sigue siendo humana)

Ambiente 1957

Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale tengo 15 años soy de Chicago nací el 15 de marzo de 1942, mis padres son Jeremy Hale y Nadia Edwards.

Estaba de viaje con mi familia en Londres y había salido a dar un paseo por que quería observar el Big ben más de cerca. Ya estaba por llegar cuando un hombre paso y me pego en el brazo lo hiso que se me cayera mi cuaderno de dibujo me iba a agachar a recogerlo cuando una mano blanca apareció frente a mí con mi cuaderno en la mano, levante la vista cuando y vi a un hombre con cabello negro azabache, ojos dorados y un cuerpo corpulento.

-Disculpe bella dama no me fije, tome su cuaderno.-Me dijo el hombre extendiéndome mi cuaderno.

-Muchas gracias Señor…-Le dije pero me di cuenta que no me había dicho su nombre.

-Por dios que descortés de mi parte mi nombre es Emmett Cullen pero dime Emmett, mucho gusto-me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muchas gracias Emmett, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, un placer conocerte.-le dije enseñándole mi mejor sonrisa.

-Disculpa Rosalie por lo que me di cuenta vas al Big Ben me preguntaba ¿Si me dejarías acompañar? Digo para que no se te cruce otro tonto en el camino-Me dijo y yo no pude evitar reírme antes su comentario.

-Por supuesto si no me interrumpes mientras dibujo no abra problema-le conteste.

_2 HORAS DESPUES_

Ya había terminado de dibujar y me di cuenta que Emmett se había quedado dormido en la banca donde estábamos sentado así que agarre mi lápiz y empecé a dibujarlo, después de 30 minuto el despertó y me quito el cuaderno de las manos.

-Oye eso es mío-Dije tratando de quitárselo pero él era mucho más grande que yo.

-Pero el que está en el dibujo soy yo así que déjame admirar mi belleza en este bello dibujo-dijo mientras veía con mucha atención el dibujo.

-Bien ya terminaste de ver el dibujo-le dije quitándole el de las manos voltee a ver y vi a mi padre-Discúlpame Emmett pero me tengo que ir.

-Espera pero a lo menos dime donde te puedo encontrar, que edad tienes, cuál es tu color preferido, que país es tu favorito, si te gusta el pescado-Ok creo que era momento de pararlo.

-Está bien me puedes encontrar en el hotel Citadines Prestige trafalgar Square London, tengo 15 años, mi color preferido es el café, mi país favorito es Londres y no, no me gusta el pescado-Le dije contestándole cada una de las preguntas que me hiso-Lo siento me tengo ir hasta pronto Emmett.-le dije corriendo hacia mi padre.-Lo lamento es que estaba hablando con un amigo-Le dije a mi padre en cuanto llegue a mi padre.

-Vamos Rosalie en el Hotel hablamos.-Me dijo sonriéndome.

_15minutos después en la habitación de mis padres del hotel._

-bueno familia les tengo algo que decir-Nos dijo mi padre serio-Nuestras vacaciones en Londres se volvieron permanentes ya que mi jefe me acaba de llama para decirme que me iba trasladar aquí así que tenemos que empezar a buscar una casa para no vivir todo este tiempo en un hotel.-nos dijo seriamente-Así que Rosalie será mejor que vayas a buscar casa para que podamos ir a verla y si nos gusta la compremos.-Me dijo volteándome a ver- Y tu Nadia tienes que comprar más ropa porque no creo que con lo que tenemos nos alcance para estar viviendo así. Bueno ya váyanse a dormir.-Nos dijo mientras bostezaba-A se me olvidaba mañana mismo se van a buscar la casa y a comprar las cosas.-mientras se levantaba y daba media vuelta hacia el baño.-Buenas noches que descansen.

-Buenas noches también a ti papá.-Le dije mientras salía de la habitación y me dirigía a la mía.

Al entrar en mi habitación me fui directo al baño para darme una baño(N/A tenía que aclarar a que entro al baño) después de bañarme salí y me puse mi camisón me acosté en la cama y me dormí pensando en Emmett.

_A la maña siguiente…_

Hoy me desperté con muchas ganas de salir para ver si me volvía a encontrar con Emmett la verdad es que me gustó mucho. Así que saque mi ropa y me cambie. También quería volver a ver a Emmett porque horita que me acordaba la otra vez leí un libro sobre vampiros y sus facciones, su piel fría y sus movimientos tan finos más que los de un humano.

Salí de mi cuarto para dirigirme al de mis padres cuando llegue a la puerta toque una vez y se escuchó un suave "Adelante" así que entre con mucho cuidado.

-Madre ya voy a ir a buscar una casa.-le avise a mi madre.-Mas tarde vuelvo.

-Claro Rose solo recuerda que no te debes tardar mucho.-Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por supuesto no lo olvidare.-le dije con asentimiento de cabeza y devolviéndole la sonrisa. Salí de su cuarto y me encamine así la salida del hotel y para mi sorpresa me encontré con la persona que quería ver: Emmett Cullen.

-¡Emmett!-Le grite y el voltio en cuanto me vio me sonrió.-Que bueno es volver a verte.-le dije en cuanto me acerque a él.

-Rose que puedo hacer por ti hermosa.-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en el cachete y con ese pequeño rose sentí mil descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué crees que te voy a pedir que me acompañes algún lugar?-Al terminar de decir esto el me miro alzando una de sus perfectas cejas como diciendo "¿no es así?".-Bueno tienes razón necesito que me acompañes a buscar una casa.-Le dije riéndome de su cara.

-¿Una casa para que mi bella dama? Claro si se puede saber.-Me dijo con una sonrisa que mataba a cualquiera.

-Bueno es que me voy a mudar aquí a mi padre lo trasladaron aquí así que tengo que buscar una casa para poder estabilizarnos.-Le dije.

-Bueno pues bella dama vamos a buscar la casa de sus sueños.- dijo mientras me ofrecía su brazo y yo lo tomaba gustosa.

_Tres horas después_

Tres horas nos la pasamos buscando una casa y para ser sincera solo unas cuantas casas me habían gustado y la que más me había gustado era una que estaba en un barrio llamado Ealing no sé por qué pero creo que era porque en ese barrio vivía Emmett y podía estar más cerca de él.

-Emmett espera-Le dije cuando estábamos a punto de llegar-Hay algo que quería comentarte.-le dije mientras lo guiaba a un a banquita para que nos sentáramos.

-Bueno habla Hermosa.- dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano.

-Bueno solo tengo una pregunta.-respire hondo antes de soltar la pregunta.- ¿Eres un vampiro?-Pregunte eso mientras cerraba los ojos. Escuche que Emmett tragaba en seco.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -Me pregunte y fue cuando logre abrí los ojos y pude ver que el los tenia cerrados.

-Bueno es que hace mucho leí un libro sobre vampiros y decía que los vampiros son fríos como el hielo tu eres igual de frio que el hielo, que sus ojos cambian de color y tus ojos hace rato que te enojaste cambiaron de color a negro y horita los tienes dorados solo quiero que contestes con sinceridad ¿eres o no un vampiro?-le dije viéndolo a los ojos que en ese momento volvieron a cambiar de color otra vez estaban negros.

-Rose esto es difícil pero si es así soy un vampiro.-Mi cara horita ha de ser un poema por que no pude evitar abrir los ojos.-No, cariño no es lo que piensas no somos de esos vampiros que comen humanos, mi familia y yo somos diferentes porque nosotros solo cazamos humanos por décadas nos hemos considerado una familia vegetariana si dije familia porque eso somos pero luego podemos hablar de mi familia pero quiero que sepas desde el primer momento que te vi te amé.-Cuando termino de decir eso me agarro la mejilla.

-Sé que suena raro pero me he enamorado de ti.-Le dije y lo bese fue un beso muy tierno y mostrábamos todo el amor que sentíamos.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón.-Me dijo después de terminar el beso.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-me dijo mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

-Claro osito.-le dije con el apodo que le quedaba a la perfección porque en realidad parecía un oso.

_3 años después_

No podía creer lo feliz que era tenía un novio que tenía una familia que me adoraba bueno casi todos me adoraban todos menos su querido hermano Edward todavía recuerdo el día que me presento a toda su familia

Recuerdo de Rosalie:

Estaba muy nerviosa Emmett me había traído a conocer a su familia hoy cumplíamos un mes de novios y estábamos más feliz que nunca.

Estábamos por llegar a la casa de su familia y Emmett me había dicho que a toda su familia le iba a caer muy bien.

-Familia ya llegue y vio Rose conmigo.- Dijo Emmett y en menos de 5 segundos ya estaban 5 personas en frente de mí y todos me estaban sonriendo bueno casi todos había un chico de cabellos cobrizos que me miraba con desprecio y asco.

-Mucho gusto querida déjame presentarte a nuestra familia.-dijo una mujer de cabellos color caramelo y de bonita sonrisa.-Ella es Alice.-dijo mientras una chica que parecía campanita me abrazaba.

-Sé que seremos grandes amigas.-me dijo con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Él es Jasper el esposo de Alice.-La señora Cullen siguió presentado a su familia y señalo aun rubio que parecía mi gemelo sin exagerar.

-Un placer en conocerte Rosalie.-dijo el chico sin siquiera acercarse.

-Perdona a Jazz es el nuevo vegetariano de la familia.-Dijo un hombre rubio con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.-Soy Carlisle Cullen y esta hermosa mujer que está a mi lado es Esme Cullen.-Dijo y ambos se acercaron a abrazarme.-Ah y él es Edward nuestro hijo menor por así decirlo.-dijo mirando al chico que ahora sabía que se llamaba Edward con preocupación.

-Es un placer conocerte.-le dije para romper la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente y extendiendo mi mano hacia él.

-Es un placer no sentir lo mismo.-Dijo el con un tono mordaz y después de eso salió de la casa.

Fin del recuerdo de Rosalie.

Jamás olvidare ese día recuerdo la cara de asombro de todos y a Emmett enfurecido tirando un jarrón. Bueno sigamos mis padres al enterarse de mi relación con Emmett no se enojaron ni se opusieron de hecho hasta creo que se alegraron de mi relación con Emmett, bueno eso atribuyo a que la familia de Emmett tenía el suficiente dinero como para mantener un pueblo entero.

Pero ahorita estoy en el medico esperando que traigan unos exámenes de sangre que me vine a hacer hace algunos días ya que me he sentido un poco mal estas últimas dos semanas yo le había dicho a Emmett que de seguro era una infección estomacal pero lo peor vino dos días después me desmaye cuando estábamos en educación física, había otra cosa que creía que era pero no podía ser no podía ser que yo estuviera embarazada no es que no me haga una ilusión tener un bebé con Emmett pero es que es ilógico ya que él es un vampiro y por lo tanto no puede tener hijos bueno eso digo yo.

-Buenos días señorita Hale.-dijo el Doctor Johnson entrando al despacho.-Ya tengo los resultados de sus exámenes.-me dijo mientras toma asiento en su silla.

-Bueno ¿y qué es lo que tengo Doctor?-le dije preocupada.

-No se preocupe señorita Hale no es nada de qué preocuparse.-dijo mientras abría el sobre.-Felicidades señorita Hale usted tiene 2meses de embarazo.-OH POR DIOS no yo no podía estar embarazada bueno pensándolo bien si podía estar embarazada ya que no había reglado desde hace 2 meses y medio desde que tuve mi primera vez con Emmett oh no que voy a hacer que le voy a decir a Emmett como se lo voy a explicar a mis padres.

-Muchas gracias Doctor.-Le dije mientras fingía una sonrisa para que no sospechara.

-Hasta pronto señorita Hale.-Me dijo el Doctor mientras me acompañaba hacia la salida de su consultorio.

_15 minutos después:_

Estaba por entrar a la casa cuando vi a Emmett y me acerque corriendo a él.

-Emmett tenemos que hablar-le dije en cuanto llegue a su lado y me abrace a él y el inmediatamente me devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Amor que pasa por qué lloras?-no me había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar.

-Estoy embarazada.-Dije como pude.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El problema se convierte en bendición y el parto.

Capítulo 2: El problema se convierte en bendición y el parto.

_-Emmett tenemos que hablar-le dije en cuanto llegue a su lado y me abrace a él y el inmediatamente me devolvió el abrazo._

_-¿Amor que pasa, por qué lloras?-no me había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar._

_-Estoy embarazada.-Dije como pude._

De pronto sentí como me levantaban en el aire y empezaba a dar vueltas.

-Osita me haces el vampiro más feliz del mundo, te amo mi amor.-Me dijo Emmett mientras me depositaba en el piso en el piso y me besaba en los labios.-Gracias enserio, por darme este hermoso regalo de cumpleaños.-No podía creerlo hoy que haya olvidado algo tan importante como su cumpleaños.

-¿No etas enojado?-le pregunte mientras me largaba a llorar.

-Claro que no Rose, jamás me podría enojar contigo, ni con este bebe.-Decía mientras me agarraba la barriga, aún plana, fue el gesto más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida.- Pero, te tengo una pregunta ¿Tu no lo quieres?-Oh no él pensaba, que yo no quería a este bebé.

-No, yo lo amo con toda mi alma, simplemente pensé que tú no podrías tener hijos por tu condición de vampiro.-Le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro y bajaba a ver su mano, que aún estaba en mi vientre,-Te amamos bebé.-dije acariciando mi vientre, y llorando aún más.

-Rose pero, hace más de un mes que hicimos el amor, y por qué lo que Carlisle me dio es que ninguna humana que haya estado embarazada de un vampiro no pudo sobrevivir al embarazo que duro más de un mes, y si mis cálculos no me fallan tú debes de tener dos meses como mínimo, ¿O me equivoco?-Me dijo con una mirada seria.

-Bueno, si es verdad pero, ¿Cómo es eso que no sobreviven al parto?- le pregunte también muy seria.

-Sí, cuando una humana y un vampiro tienen relaciones y la humana queda embarazada, ella no sobrevive al parto, pero en nuestro caso es bueno que ya tengas dos meses, porque ninguna humana a podido llegar a los dos meses, bueno la realidad es que bueno, el feto tarda sol un mes en formarse y, su impulso es salir, al momento de querer salir desgarra a la madre lo que ocasiona que ella se desangre y muera.-Dijo lo último cerrando los ojos.- Y pensar que eso te pueda pasar a ti me hace sentir escalofríos, mejor ahí que ir a decirle a mi familia.-Dijo mientras me jalaba hacia la casa de su familia que quedaba enfrente a la mía .

-Duende, Soldadito, Bipolar, Meme, Carl.-Dijo en cuanto entramos a su casa, llamando a cada uno por su apodo. En menos de medio segundo ya estaban todos frente a nosotros.-Bueno familia Rose y yo tenemos algo que decires.-Todos en ese momento voltearon a ver a Alice y a Edward.- Ellos no saben nada de esto estoy bloqueando mi mente y no creo que Rose pueda pensar en esto que estamos a punto de decirles.-A si se me olvidaba decirles los tres hermanos de Emmett tienen dones, Alice ve el futuro, Jasper hace que sientas lo que él quiera y Edward el lee mentes.-Por favor , solo pedimos que mantenga la mente abierta a lo que les vamos a decir.-Dijo eso y el ambiente se tensó, yo voltee a ver a Jasper suplicante.-Bueno Carlisle una vez me conto que cuando una humana y un vampiro se aman pues ellos deciden hacer cositas que solo las personas casadas hacen cuando están casados.-Dijo mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro, típico de Emmett convertir un momento tenso en un momento gracioso.-Y de esas cosas salen bebés, lo que quiero decir es que Rosalie y yo vamos a tener un bebé.-En ese momento todo quedo en silencio pero no duro mucho ya que Alice y Esme empezaron a decir cosas que yo no escuchaba, Jasper y Carlisle se quedaron pensativos, Edward solo nos veía a Emmett y a mí con enojo, volteo a ver mi vientre y lo miro con un profundo odio.

-Jasper tiene razón esa cosa solo nos traerá problemas.-Dijo Edward mientras se iba a cercando más a mí y llamando a mi bebé cosa.-¡ESA COSA TIENE QUE MORIR!-grito mientras se lanzaba hacia mí, lo que no logro hacer ya que Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper lo sujetaban de los brazos.-¡SUELTENME TODOS SABEMOS QUE SI NO HACEMOS ALGO AHORA MAS TARDE SERA IMPOSIBLE!- decía mientras se intentaba zafar de los chicos.-¡LA PERDERAS EMMETT TODOS AQUÍ PRESENTES SABEMOS QUE ELLA VA A MORIR!-Dijo el mientras Jasper se lo llevaba.

-Esme, Alice llévense a Rosalie Emmett y yo tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Carlisle frunciendo el ceño.

-Ven Rose, acompáñanos.-Dijo Esme mientras me jalaba a escaleras, voltee a ver a Emmett con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sube amor, Carlisle y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar.-Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí a darme un beso en la frente.

Subí con Esme y Alice, al cuarto de Esme, ahí fue donde ya no me pude contener y empecé a llorar, sin poder controlarme.

POV EMMETT.

Seguí a Carlisle a su despecho, en cuanto estuvimos adentro el cerro la puerta.

-¿Has de saber por qué te dije que teníamos que hablar?-Me dijo, mientras se sentaba y me indicaba que me sentara enfrente a él.

-No, pero me hago una idea.-Le dije, mirándolo a los ojos que en ellos solo había tranquilidad y mucha seriedad.

-Hijo, tu sabes que no me enoja que tú y Rose vayan a tener un bebé, pero sabemos que Edward no dejara pasar esto con mucha facilidad, y sabemos muy bien sus razones hijo.-Claro cómo olvidar las razones de Edward.- Sabemos que él no quiere que sufras tú, al solo tener un pedazo de Rose contigo, y todos sabemos que si se complica el parto ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá, tanto como Rose como el bebé, y si sobreviven ambos, será un milagro la verdad.-me dijo sin saber que Rose si podía salir viva del parto.

-Carlisle, hay algo que no te he dicho.-Le dije mirándolo a la cara, el asintió para que continuara.-Bueno es que, la otra vez tú me contaste que cuando una humana quedaba embarazada, el embarazo solo dura un mes y el feto sale solo, por lo que mata a su madre en el proceso, y pues Rose ya tiene dos meses.-Cuando termine de decir eso, el solo se limitó abrir los ojos.

-Hijo, ¿pero sabes lo que eso significa?-Me pregunto, solo me limite a asentir.-Rosalie puede salir viva junto con el feto, y que tu hijo o hija podría nacer como un humano común y corriente.-me dijo sonriéndome ampliamente.

-Sí, he pensado en eso.-le dije, pero recordé lo otro que le quería decir.-pero, no creo que Edward pueda estar cerca de Rose el tiempo que esté embarazada, viste hoy como se puse hoy, no puedo imaginar que pasara dentro de una semana.-Le dije seriamente.

-Si hijo, tienes razón yo tampoco puedo imaginar que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos podido detenerlo.-Dijo el también seriamente.-También de eso quería hablar, tengo un plan ¿te gustaría escucharlo?-Me pregunto, otra vez solo me limite a asentir.-Bueno mi plan, consiste en que tú y Rose pasen unos años con los Denali que por lo que se encuentran en Italia, tal vez te preguntas "¿Por qué te quiero lejos de nosotros?", pero el caso es que no es que te quiero lejos de nosotros, lo que quiero es a Edward lejos de ustedes ¿Qué opinas de este plan?-Me pregunto.

-Opino que tu plan es, simplemente excelente, magnifico, maravilloso, la verdad me parece bien ir con Eleazar él es un muy buen amigo de nuestra Familia, así que lo mejor sea que lo vallas llamando para avisarle que vamos a ir con él una temporada.-Le dije apoyando su decisión de mantener lejos a Edward de Rose y el bebé.

-Bueno hijo, será mejor que armemos un show, para que todos crean que los corrí.- Me dijo mientras se paraba de su escritorio y empezaba a caminar alrededor de mí.-Donde le daré la razón a Edward, ¿estás de acuerdo?-me pregunto mientras se detenía.

-Claro, que comience el show.-Le dije mientras me paraba y me dirigía a la salida.- ¡Carlisle, no puedo creer que le des la razón a Edward!-grite, en cuanto salí de su despacho, al mismo tiempo bloqueando mi mente para que Edward no pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

-¡Él tiene razón Emmett, Rosalie no saldrá viva del parto, y tú nos culparas de eso, debemos sacar a esa cosa de ella lo antes posible!- me grito el devuelta, también metiéndose en su papel.- ¡Tienes que escucharnos!-De repente vi a mi alrededor, todos estaban ahí viendo el espectáculo.

-¡No Carlisle, tu escúchame, Rosalie no abortara a este bebé, solo porque Edward y tu tengan miedo que Rosalie muera!- A este punto los dos nos estábamos viendo con ganas de reírnos de las caras de todos.-¡Jamás pensé que tú me pedirías algo así!-Le dije acercándome a él.-¡Jamás pensé que tu quisieras acabar con la vida de un ser humano!-Bueno técnicamente el bebé no es 100% humano, voltee a ver a Rosalie.-¡Rose, nos vamos!-Exclame mientras me acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano.-Hasta pronto Familia Cullen.-Dije mientras veía a cada uno de ellos en la habitación, sus rostros representaban diferentes emociones, el de Carlisle que seguía en su papel representaba seriedad, el de Edward indiferencia, el de Jasper preocupación, el de Alice con función, y el de Esme, el de mi madre era simplemente tristeza tendría que disculparme con ella dentro de unos años, después de verlos a todos tome a Rosalie y salí de la casa.

POV ROSALIE:

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar en la casa Cullen, no pensé que Carlisle se pondría asa, ni que llegaría al grado de correr a Emmett de la casa, bueno yo creo que Carlisle lo corrió de la casa.

-Rose, tendremos que decirles a tus padres que nos vamos a ir a vivir a Italia.- me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa.-Vas a decirles que yo me iré a la Universidad allá y que tú no te quieres separar de mi así que llamamos y preguntamos si había cupo para ti y nos contestaron que si.-Me dijo volteándome a ver.- ¿Entendiste?

.claro.-Conteste tartamudeando.

-Te espero en media hora aquí mismo, voy por mis cosas.-Me dijo mientras me dejaba en el umbral de mi casa, se daba la vuelta y se iba.

Entre a mi casa echa un mar de nervios, empecé a llamar a mis padres por toda la casa pero no se encontraban, así que fui rápido a mi habitación tome un papel, una pluma y empecé a escribir

Mamá y papá:

Tal vez se pregunten por que estoy dejando esta carta en vez de hablar de frente lo que pasa es que, Emmett y yo nos vamos a ir a una universidad de Italia, no creo verlos en largo tiempo o en su defecto volver a verlos.

Los quiero y los extrañare Rosalie Hale.

Después de terminar de escribir la carta fui a la mesa del comedor y la deje doblada.

Me fui corriendo a mi habitación, me acerque a mi armario de donde saque una maleta y fui aventando toda mi ropa lo más rápido que podía. Cuando termine baje las escaleras con mi maleta en la mano y salí de la casa. Al poco rato vi que Emmett salía también de su ya ex casa con 2 maletas en la mano.

-Veo que ya estas preparada.-dijo viendo mi maleta.-Ah traje un poco de comida.-dijo mientras de su maleta sacaba otra bolsa para enseñármela.-Si quieres quédatela tu para cuando tengas hambre.- dijo mientras me extendía la bolsa y yo la tomaba.

-Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo.-Le dije mientras miraba al piso, sentí como me levantaban la barbilla y me encontré con la mirada de Emmett.

-Cariño, no te preocupes por nada, lamento como me comporte hace un rato, discúlpame si herí tus sentimientos.-Me dijo mientras me abrasaba y me daba un beso en la frente, yo simplemente volví a llorar.-Shh mi amor discúlpame, mira para que te sientas mejor Carlisle no nos corrió, solo fue un plan para que Edward no te haga daño a ti ni al bebé.-Me dijo mientras volvía a acariciar mi vientre.-Te amo, Los amo.-Termino de decir eso y se agacho a darme un beso en la pansa.-Vamos hay que comprar los boletosa Italia, dijo mientras  
me agarraba de la mano y tomábamos un taxi.

_5 HORAS DESPUES_

Ya habíamos llegado a Italia, solo estábamos esperando que Eleazar y Carmen unos amigos de la familia Cullen llegaran.

-Emmett, amigo.-Escuche una voz masculina y voltee inmediatamente, vi a un hombre vestido de negro acercarse a nosotros, en cuanto llego a nuestro lado abrazo a Emmett.

-¡Rosalie!- Exclamaron mi nombre y sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor.-Es un gusto conocerte, Soy Carme Denali, y él es mi marido Eleazar. –dijo una mujer castaña con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, perdone por ser descortés, pero ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?-Le pregunte apenada.

-No te preocupes cariño, solo que Emmett nos avisó que ibas a venir con él por un tiempo.-Me dijo mientras se posaba alado de su esposo.

-Bueno, Rose como ya dijo Carmen, ellos son Eleazar el padre de la familia Denali y ella es Carmen madre de la familia Denali.-Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los lados.-Ah y por cierto ¿dónde están mis primas?-les pregunto a Carmen y Eleazar.

-Bueno ellas están preparando una sorpresa para Rose.- ¿Qué? ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para quién? ¿Para mí? Basta Rosalie no te emociones.

-Ho ternurita.-Ja Emmett siempre tan chistoso.- ¿Vez Rose? las nenitas Denali ya te quieren conocer.

-No le hagas caso a Emmett Rose, sus primas no son unas nenitas como él les dice, ya cada una tiene sus años cumplidos.-Me dijo Eleazar riendo del comentario de Emmett.

-Hay, pero se comportan como bebes, Rose deberías de haber visto el berrinche que me hicieron hace ya medio siglo.-Dijo Emmett mientras hacia una mueca muy graciosa.

-Ja espera a que les diga que su primo se burla de ellas.-Dijo Carmen y la cara de Emmett se puso seria.

-No tía no les digas nada, ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad?-Emmett se veía tan gracioso.

-Bueno ya, no les diré nada pero vamos al auto.-Le respondió Carmen con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

_En casa de los Denali._

_Estábamos entrando a la casa Denali cuando escuchamos unos Bienvenidos de parte de tres hermosas vampiras de cabello rubio igual que el mío._

_-¡Rosalie, es un placer tenerte aquí!-Dijo la que estaba en medio.-Mi nombre es Kate y ella son mis hermanas.-Mientras decía eso señalo a las dos vampiras._

_-Tania Denali, es un placer conocerte Rosalie.-Dijo la que se encontraba alado derecho de Kate, y se acercaba a darme un abrazo._

_-Como ya dijeron mis hermanas es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Irina Denali.-Dijo por último la del el lado izquierdo._

_-El placer es mío.-les dije mientras les regalaba una sonrisa._

_-Bueno, chicas basta de presentaciones es mi turno.- dijo un Emmett mientras se acercaba a las chicas.-Yo soy Emmett, es un placer conocerlos a todos.- Dijo imitando la voz de una mujer._

_-¡Por dios Emmett, no seas infantil ellas ya te conocen! ¡Deja de actuar como niño y compórtate como lo que eres!-Le dije y todos en ese momento me voltearon a ver con cara de sorprendidos.-Lo lamento, son hormonas del embarazo._

_-No te preocupes Rose.-Dijo Tania mientras se reía de la expresión de Emmett.-Tenía que haber existido alguien que calmara a este imbécil.-Dijo mientras se posaba a lado de Emmett y le jalaba una oreja.-Sé que seremos grandes amigas.-Dijo mientras me volteaba a ver y me sonreía._

_7 meses después._

_Ya habían pasado 7 meses desde que estoy con los Denali, hoy es 13 de septiembre ya se cumplen mis nueve meses de embarazo, así que este este último mes, Emmett, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tania e Irina me han estado cuidando mucho, y he adelgazado demasiado (ya que cuando empecé este embarazo pesaba 50kilos y ahora peso 35kilos), Eleazar y Emmett dicen que es normal ya que el feto es mitad humano y mitad vampiro ósea un hibrido, no me deja alimentarme como se debería de alimentar una embarazada normal y aparte chupa mi sangre. Un dolor fuerte hiso que me saliera de mis pensamientos._

_-¡EMMETT!-Le grite a mi esposo hace ya 6 meses, el apareció en menos de un segundo._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres fresas con chocolate? ¿Pie de mermelada? ¿Tacos al pastor?-Dijo nombrando todos mis antojos hasta los mexicanos que eran tacos al pastor._

_-¡CALLATE YA!-lo interrumpí cuando él siguió nombrando cosas.-El...bebe...ya viene.-Dije con dificultad._

_-I...iré po...por Eleazar.-Dijo tartamudeando y salió de la habitación en menos de dos segundos ya habían llegado todos a la habitación._

_-Rosalie necesito que inhales y exhales.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me inyectaba algo que suponía algo era la morfina._

_Después de eso solo escuchaba gritos decían que tenían que sacar al bebé rápido y cuando al fin lo sacaron al bebé (que había sido niño) descubrieron había otro así que fueron más rápidos, lo sacaron y descubrieron que era niña pero tenía problemas ya que no podía moverse ni lloraba así que se la llevaron para limpiarla y checarla._

_-No...se...lleven...a...mi hija.-Después de eso todo se volvió negro, solo alcance a escuchar un muérdela ya pero no estaba muy segura, hasta que sentí una mordida en mi brazo derecho y fuego recorriéndolo._

_3 días después_

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormida pero sé que había sido mucho tiempo, y que había sufrido mucho, pero pasando lo que pudieron ser minutos, horas o hasta quizás días el dolor desapareció y pude abrir los ojos._

_-¡Rosalie, oh mi amor cuanto te extrañe!-Dijo esa personita que tanto había extrañado._

_-Emmett ¿Dónde están mis bebes?-Le pregunte mientras lo abrazaba._

_-Rose antes que nada tomate este vaso.-dijo mientras me extendía un vaso que más bien parecían 10. Cuando di el primer sorbo ya no pude parar y en menos de medio segundo ya me había acabado el vaso._

_-Emmett ya quiero ver a mis hijos.-Le dije severamente, mientras le devolvía el vaso._

_-Si claro ven.-Me extendió su mano y yo la tome gustosa._

_Nos dirigimos a una habitación, en cuanto llegamos a la puerta llegamos tocamos la puerta y se escuchó un suave pasen , entramos a la habitación que estaba pintada de un beige y tenía una cuna con un oso de peluche, y en la otra había una linda bebé que agarraba a una oveja de peluche también, la bebé estaba acostada de lado así que no pude verla bien, traía puesto una chamarrita rosa que le cubría su pequeña cabeza, en ese momento mi hija voltee y pude verla mejor sus ojos eran de un azul muy hermoso y tenía poco cabellos pero se le podía ver que sería rubio igual que el mío._

_-Tiene mis ojos cuando era humano.-Dijo Emmett mientras se acercaba a la cuna donde estaba la bebé, ella lo volteo a ver y cuando vio quien era sonrió y le estiro sus pequeños bracitos y Emmett la cargo gustoso, se dio la vuelta hacia Carmen que estaba sentada en el piso alado de un niño de cabello negro igual que su padre y ojos verdes iguales que los míos el también en cuanto vio a su padre le estiro sus brazos._

_-Bueno chicos los dejo solos.-Dijo Carmen mientras se levantaba del piso, se dirigió a la puerta y salió del cuarto._

_-Emmett ¿puedo cargarlos?-Le dije dudando, el me volteo a ver y me paso a mi hijo en el brazo izquierdo, después me paso a mi hija en el brazo derecho._

_-¿Y, como les vamos a poner?-me pregunto Emmett que estaba viendo a sus hijos con ojos ilusionados._

_-Se van a llamar…_

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Sorpresas y más sorpresas.

_Capítulo 3: Sorpresas y más sorpresas._

_-Bueno chicos los dejo solos.-Dijo Carmen mientras se levantaba del piso, se dirigió a la puerta y salió del cuarto._

_-Emmett ¿puedo cargarlos?-Le dije dudando, el me volteo a ver y me paso a mi hijo en el brazo izquierdo, después me paso a mi hija en el brazo derecho._

_-¿Y, como les vamos a poner?-me pregunto Emmett que estaba viendo a sus hijos con ojos ilusionados._

_-Se van a llamar…_

-Bartolomé y Juana.-Me interrumpió Emmett, lo voltee a ver como si tuviera un tercer ojo.- ¿Qué?, yo quiero ponerles un nombre a cada uno.

-Si estaba bien, pero no serán esos.-Dije mientras lo miraba severamente.-Tengo una idea, mira tú escoges un nombre y yo escojo uno ¿Va?-Le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama que estaba enfrente de las cunas de los bebes, y los acostaba en la cama.

-Está bien, escribe tú unos nombres y yo escribiré otros.-Me dijo mientras me pasaba una pluma y una hoja de papel.

Empecé a escribir primero los nombres para hombre, bueno los que me gustaban más.

Azul. James. Demetri. Benjamín. Harry. Robert. Anthony. Emmett. Jeremy. Garrett.

De esos 10 nombres el que más me gustaba era Harry. Era hora d poner opciones para el de mi bebita.

Natasha. Samantha. Romina. Bárbara. Lucia. . Ivonne. Alice. Nadia.

-Emmett, ya estoy lista.- le dije a Em que seguía escribiendo.

-Ya, yo también.-Dijo después de 2 segundos.

Ok los de hombre primero, empiezo yo.-Le dije, agarre la lista.- Azul, James, Demetri, Benjamín, Harry, Robert, Anthony, Emmett, Jeremy y Garrett, ¿Cuál te gusta más?-le pregunte después de que le terminara de decir los nombres.

-Mmmm me gusta más Harry, si Harry, ese suena bonito.-Me termino diciendo después de que lo pensara mucho.-Voy yo, Zeus, Ares, Poseidón, Hades y Tarek- ¿Enserio puros nombres de dioses?

- este casi todos son de dioses pero me gusta más Tarek.- le dije segura de mi decisión.- ¿Harry Tarek?-Le pregunté después de juntar los dos nombres.

-Hay cosita, se llama Harry Tarek.- dijo mientras de agarraba un zapatito a mi bebe.

-Si le queda, va el de niña empiezo yo, Natasha, Samantha, Romina, Bárbara, Lucia, Camila, Isabella, Ivonne, Alice y Nadia, ¿Cuál te gusta?-Le pregunte después de terminar de leer los nombres que había escrito en mi hoja.

-Creo que, Isabella le quedaría muy bien, y le podíamos decir Bella, significa hermosa en italiano.- Me dijo mientras volteaba a ver a nuestra bebé que estaba jugando con su hermano, "_que hermosa_ "pensé.

-Si tienes razón.- le dije, mientras admiraba la belleza de mi bebé.

- Van los míos, Atenora, Osiris, Cleopatra, Afrodita y Lilian.- Me dijo, me volteo a ver sonriente, pero al ver mi cara su cara pasó a ser de susto.- SI también me gusta más Lilian.- Dijo mientras rayaba los demás nombres.- ¿Lilian Isabella?

-Si así es, entonces ¿Harry Tarek y Lilian Isabella?-Le pregunte a Emmett, mientras le sonreía.

-Me parece perfecto.-Dijo, me agarro de la mano, y me hiso acercarme, junto con él a nuestros bebes, que al vernos dejaron de pelear.- Ustedes son mis guerrier (1) y tuteur (2).- Les dijo algo a mis hijos que no entendí. Mí a Bella, vi que veía a Eleazar que estaba recargado en marco de la puerta.

Asombroso, Rosalie nunca había visto a una vampira con extraordinarios dones.-Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros, sabiendo de mi don por el suyo que era saber cuál era el don de los damas, bueno de los que tenían, esperen ¿Tengo dones?- Eres tienes el don de Psicometríaometría y el don de la lengua de fuego, es un don muy raro de explicar, me habían hablado del pero nunca conocí a una vampiro que lo tuviera hasta.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama, Bella se acercó el, y el la cargo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo funciona, mi don?- pregunte mientras veía como Bella ponía su mano, sobre la de él.

-Bueno, como te decía es una habilidad para relatar detalles sobre la condición pasada o futura de un objeto, persona o locación, usualmente estando en contacto cercano a él/ella, o directamente mediante contacto físico y lengua de fuego, capacidad de combustionar la ponzoña de otro vampiro haciéndolo estallar en llamas. En el caso de los humanos, a no poseer una sangre inflamable, puede provocar esta habilidad desmayos, paradas cardíacas e incluso derrame cerebral, nunca que yo sepa a existido uno así deberían ir a hablar con los Vulturi, si no ellos vendrán por ti y estos 2 pequeños.-Dijo mientras Harry también se acercaba a él.

-¿Mis hijos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nosotros?-Le pregunte, no quería que vinieran ni por mí, ni por mis hijo.

-Bueno, esta este pequeño, que tiene el don yPiroquinesis: La piroquinesis es la habilidad de generar, controlar o absorber fuego.-Me dijo mientras dejaba a Bella encima de la cama y cargaba esta vez a Harry.- Don de la Adicción, este don hará que el usuario pueda crear sobre él mismo un efecto de adicción, es decir, parecido al encandilamiento, haciendo que otros seres se obsesionen con otros o con el mismo usuario de forma obsesiva de tal forma que estarán completamente sometidos a él o simplemente se obsesionarán con ello, como si de una droga se tratara, uno de los de la guardia Vulturi lo tenía, pero decidió dejarla al conocer a una vampiresa y escogerla como compañera.-Dijo y le hiso una cara chistosa a mi hijo.

Vi que Emmett abría la boca muy grande.

-Pero esos dones no estaban ya extintos, bueno excepto el de Corín.-Dijo Emmett mientras le quitaba a Harry de los brazos.

-Bueno, Emmett Aro decía eso porque nunca se había encontrado un vampiro con esas habilidades.-Dijo y sonrió a Bella, que estaba tratando de llamar su atención, él la cargo otra vez.- Esta hermosa bebé tiene varios dones como, Tiene la habilidad de controlar a los cuatro elementos, que son aire fuego, agua, aire y tierra, -Dijo, Emmett abrió la boca para decir algo pero Eleazar lo silencio con su mano.- Es parecido al de Benjamín, pero ella puede influir en todos los cuerpos que tengan esa materia en el agua se puede manejar el hilo, el vapor, bueno los estados en general, por ahora, el siguiente, Posesión: Habilidad para tomar control del cuerpo de otras personas mediante la proyección astral, la transferencia de mente o transformar el cuerpo físico en un estado fantasmal y entrar en el cuerpo de otra persona. Una forma especializada de Control Mental. Esta habilidad agota mucha energía por su complejidad.- Dijo y agarro la manita de Bella.- un escudo mental, que no permite que las personas que leen la mente, manejan la mente se metan en su mente, evitar daños a su mente técnicamente. Y eso que solo son los dones que ella posee por naturaleza, pero tiene otro que es un espejo, es la habilidad de copiar los dones d los demás con solo tocarlos o verlos, y claro el don de que si desea un don no existente, ella lo tendrá, a lo que se le conoce vœu exaucé(3).- Dijo y me paso a Bella, se paró se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir se giró y dijo.-Ah y ambos tienen el don de dar dones a las personas que aman.-Termino de decir eso y salió de la habitación.

Estaba en shock, aparte de que yo tenía un don, y que mis hijos también tenían uno bueno, unos cuantos dones, y por lo que había dicho Eleazar esos dones se consideraban extintos. Sentí una manita en mi mejilla y vi a Bella que me miraba preocupada, y en ese momento supe que tendría que tenía hacer algo por ellos, lo haría, por ellos hablaría con los Vulturis, Tenia que enfrentarlos si querían a mis hijos, lucharía hasta la muerte por estos dos milagros que me ha dado la vida, no sería nada fácil eso la sabia, pero no me importaba.

-Emmett, tendremos que hablar con los Vulturis, no quiero que mis hijos corran un riesgo si ellos vienen a matarlos a incluso algo peor, jamás me lo perdonaría.-Le dije seriamente a Emmett.

-Rose, yo tampoco podría vivir si algo les pasase a ustedes tres, ustedes ya son mi vida, sin ustedes no hay un mañana, ni un futuro porque simplemente yo abre muerto si algo les pasase a ustedes tres.- dijo antes de besarme.-Tendremos que hacerle saber nuestra decisión a Eleazar y a la familia.- Dijo tomo mi mano se levantó y cargo a Harry que estaba en la cama, yo me levante con Bella en el brazo derecho.- vamos.

Salimos del cuarto, bajamos las escaleras, Kate venia subiendo, pero cuando nos vio se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegamos a las sala ya todos estaban ahí, nosotros solo nos pusimos en medio de la sala.

-Esta decisión, que tomamos Ros y yo, es la mejor para mi familia.-Dijo pero como estaba muy nervioso no creo que le hayan entendido.-Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que vamos a ir a hablar con los Vulturis.- Dijo eso y todos se quedaron callados, hasta que Eleazar dio un paso adelante.

-Emmett, si crees que es la mejor decisión por mi está bien.-Dijo y le agradecí de verdad.-Llévate a Tania para que te ayude con los bebes.

-Eleazar no creo que sea lo mejor nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos, pero de verdad aprecio que apoyes nuestra decisión.-Le dije pero es que no quería a arriesgar a alguien más.

-Rosalie está dicho iré contigo.-Dijo Tania mientras subía a, yo creo, hacer sus maletas.

-Tania.-Pero no recibí respuesta hasta que bajo después de 3 minutos con5 maletas, ¿Qué que vamos a un desfile de modas o qué?-¿Tania para que tantas maletas?-le pregunte.

-Son de ustedes y la mía.-Dijo mientras nos asaba la voltee a ver por qué mis hijos solo necesitaba una maleta.-No Rosalie, ellos no necesitaran solo una son muy diferentes tienen necesidades diferentes.-Y con eso me callo, Tania me recordaba Alice cuando se ponía así.

-Nos vemos en 2 semanas Eleazar- le dijo Emmett mientras las chicas se acercaban a darnos un abrazo.

Nos fuimos al carro ya que no estaba muy lejos, estábamos en Venecia y Volterra estaba en la Toscana, bueno yo digo que no está muy lejos, eso pensaba hace ya 13 horas pero bueno creo que se me hizo más largo porque tuve que cambiar a mis hijos de pañales y darles de comer.

_3 días después (la verdad no sé cómo cuanto tiempo tardes en llegar a la toscana desde Venecia)_

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que estamos aquí en Volterra, pero todavía no hemos ido a hablar con los Vulturis, Tania a estado paseando a mis hijos mientras Emmett y yo pensamos que les vamos a decir a los Vulturis, sobre nuestra alimentación, Emmett siempre es el que sale a cazar y trae la suficiente sangre para que pueda aguantar mi sed y lo peor es que mis hijos ya están empezando a tomar sangre también, eso me ponía de mal humor, ya que yo no quería que ellos tuvieran nuestra naturaleza, pero lo bueno es que mis hijos no crecían tan rápido como los híbridos normales hasta se podía decir que no se les notaba ningún cambio desde el día que los tuve. Pero ya era la hora la hora de ir a hablar con Aro y los demás Vulturis.

Aunque eso traería consecuencias, no sabíamos si serian para bien o para mal.

_En el palacio Vulturi 30 minutos después:_

Ya habíamos llegado al palacio Vulturi y estábamos por entrar a gran salón, cuando sentí como me jalaban el cabello, voltee y era mi pequeña bebé quien me decía con su mirada que todo estaría bien.

-Lo estará, te lo juro-Le dije y ella me sonrió.

Se abrieron las puertas y Emmett y yo nos agarramos de la mano mientras Tania entraba con mis dos hijos en brazos, pero como me había dicho Emmett, Tania al ver a l vampiro que le rompió su corazón, ya muerto, estaba al otro lado de la habitación, se tensó toda.

-Queridos amigos, es un verdadero placer tenerlos aquí.-Dijo un hombre que estaba sentado en un trono en medio, al que reconocí como Aro, y los dos que estaban a su lado, Cayo y Marco. Sabía quiénes eran porque Carlisle tenía un cuadro, y un día me había dicho quién era quien.

_Continuara…_

_Guerrier- Guerrero_

_Teteur-Guardiana_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Reencontrando al pasado

Capítulo 4: Reencontrando al pasado.

En el capítulo anterior

_Ya habíamos llegado al palacio Vulturi y estábamos por entrar a gran salón, cuando sentí como me jalaban el cabello, voltee y era mi pequeña bebé quien me decía con su mirada que todo estaría bien._

_-Lo estará, te lo juro-Le dije y ella me sonrió._

_Se abrieron las puertas y Emmett y yo nos agarramos de la mano mientras Tania entraba con mis dos hijos en brazos, pero como me había dicho Emmett, Tania al ver a l vampiro que le rompió su corazón ya muerto estaba al otro lado de la habitación, se tensó toda._

_-Queridos amigos, es un verdadero placer tenerlos aquí.-Dijo un hombre que estaba sentado en un trono en medio, al que reconocí como Aro, y los dos que estaban a su lado, Cayo y Marco. Sabía quiénes eran porque Carlisle tenía un cuadro, y un día me había dicho quién era quien._

Pov Tania:

Ahí estaba el a lado de Heidi, al otro lado de la habitación, él la persona que más daño me hizo, la persona a la que más odio y la persona que también amo: Demetri Vulturi. No puedo evitar tensarme.

Voltea a ver hacia mi dirección, _**reconoció mi olor**_, pienso. No lo he visto desde aquel día el día en el que lo descubrí con ella, fue la peor traición que me pudo haber pasado.

Escucho a Aro dar su saludo, el mismo saludo que dio ese día, no lo escucho, lo recuerdo demasiado bien.

_Demetri y yo, estamos a punto de hablar con las familias de los dos._

_Estamos a punto de entrar al salón principal de los Volturis._

_-Tranquila.- Me dice Demetri y veo que estoy "temblando".- Solo recuerda que no le tienes que creer a nadie, no prestes atención a lo que digan.-Me dice nervioso._

_-Está bien, no te preocupes.-Le digo y él relaja su postura._

_Se abren las puertas del salón._

_-Querida Tania, es un verdadero placer tenerte aquí.-Me dice y ve hacia Demetri con reprimenda.- ¿A qué se debe tú visita?-Me pregunta y yo le tomo la mano a Demetri._

_-Amo, Tania y yo queremos comunicarle que hemos hablado sobre casarnos.-Dice él y yo me encojo.- Claro con el permiso de Eleazar y usted.-Dice como si estuviera pidiendo mi mano.- Nos gustaría casarnos en Alaska, claro si no es mucha molestia.-Dice y Eleazar me pregunta con la mirada qué si es lo que quiero yo asiento._

_-Por mí no hay problema.-Dice Eleazar.- ¿Aro que dices?-Aro nos ve a mí y a Demetri y ve nuestras vamos entrelazadas, ve el anillo que descansa en mi dedo anular._

_-Por mí tampoco.-Dice él y Demtri le sonríe._

_-Gracias, Amo.-Dice Demetri y voltea a ver a Eleazar.- Gracias Eleazar._

_Se gira hacia mí y me da un beso._

-Tania, querida es un placer tenerte aquí.- Dice Aro sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo Aro, pero no es así.- Le digo lo más cortes que puede ser en estos momentos.

-Es una verdadera pena- dice.

-Aro.- Le llama Rose.- Nosotros hemos venido para hablar contigo algo sobre nuestros hijos.

-Mmmm interesante.- Dice y se levanta para estar en menos de un segundo enfrente de Rose.- Me permites tu mano querida.- Le dice y le extiende la mano, Rose se la da. Aro no le suelta la mano por lo que diría unos minutos.- Vaya, creo que es mejor que hablemos.- Dijo cuándo le soltó la mano. Vi cómo se acercaron Félix y Demetri, hasta pensar su nombre me duele.- Félix, Demetri quiero hablar con ellos a solar.- Dice levantando la mano, sin voltear a verlos. Me voltea a ver y sonríe.- Tania querida, tú tampoco puedes estar presente, ni los niños- Dice y se voltea a Alec.- Alec querido acompaña a Tania a uno de los jardines.

-Claro amo.- Dice y avanza hacia mí a paso de humano.- Tania- Dice y me indica la salida. Volteo a ver a Rose.

-Está bien, ve con él, protege a Harry y a Bella.- Me dice asintiendo.

Salgo del salón siguiendo a Alec.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu vida Tania?- Pregunta de repente, tal vez él nunca fue tan malo como Demetri, en realidad el y su hermana fueron mis mejores amigos, el tiempo que estuve aquí.

-Bien, no hay de que quejarse.-Le contesto.- ¿Y Jane? No la vi en el salón ¿Se encuentra bien?-Le pregunto, en realidad quiero ver a Jane.

-Está en su cuarto, se encuentra muy bien- Dice y veo que hemos llegado.- En unos momentos vuelvo con ella.- Dice y da media vuelta.

Camino hacia el centro del jardín, lo recuerdo bastante bien, aquí él y yo veníamos a diario. Solo ha cambiado muy poco, antes las flores eran rojas, recuerdo que siempre le pregunte qué porque no las cambiaban a otro color, teorías de la vida ahora son morados, mi color favorito.

Deposito a los bebes en el suelo, Harry voltea a ver hacia atrás y sonríe como si viera a la persona más hermosa del mundo. Y sé quién es, Jane.

-Tania, amiga.- Dice y camina hacia nosotros.- Por dios que hermosos niños.

-Hola Jane, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar ¿y tú?-Le pregunto mientras le sonrío.

-JAJAJA que chistosa.- Dice y me da un abrazo.- Tonta, yo también estoy bien.- Dice y me suelta.- ¿De quién son estos hermosos niños?- Dice y carga a Bella, Harry se ve desilusionado.

-Son hijos de Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale.-Le digo y noto como la ve Harry- Creo que tienes un admirador, y es demasiado pequeño.

-Wow, tendrá que saber qué tendrá que esperar 14 años y podremos estar juntos, y otra cosa ¿Emmett papá? Pensé que era él menos maduro de los Cullen- y se empezó a reír como loca. Me uní a sus risas, pero pare en seco cuando recordé algo.

-¿Jane te podrías quedar un momento con los bebes?

-Claro, no hay bronca.

-Oye no digas groserías enfrente de ellos.

Ella rodo los ojos.

-Hay ya vete.

-Ok vuelvo en unos minutos.

Me metí a paso de humano al castillo para buscar a Alec o Félix y me digieran donde se encontraba un baño, a los bebes les tocaba baño. De pronto sentí que me jalaban de brazo, voltee y vi a la persona que no creía me volvería a ver en toda mi existencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto de repente.

_**Keila,**_ pensé.

Pov Edward:

Hace casi ya 10 meses desde que Emmett se fue con Rosalie y su asqueroso feto.

Solo pocas personas saben porque me puse así, y la rubia novia de mi hermano no lo iba a sabes.

Todos en la familia sabían que odiaba a Rosalie.

La odiaba por una simple razón: Ella estaba embarazada, y no quería abortar.

Emmett entendía mis razones, pero para él no importaba lo que ocasionara el nacimiento del feto, la muerte de Rosalie

Rosalie no entendía por qué yo quería que abortara, ella era la única que no lo sabía.

La razón es:

Yo mate a mi madre cuando nací, desde ese momento quede al cuidado de mi padre, Edward Masen.

El me cuidaba porqué decía que me parecía demasiado a ella, nos alimentábamos de sangre de animal, vivimos 10 años solos, hasta que encontramos a Maryse, ella era una vampiresa de cabello castaño de ojos miel, la escogí como mi compañera. Éramos felices hasta que ese día llego, nos encontrábamos en Forks, cuando los metamorfos llegaron, primero mataron a mi padre y después descuartizaron a Maryse, yo iba a atacar cuando llegaron los Cullen, ellos me ayudaron a hacer entender a los metamorfos que yo era nuevo y qué no sabía del tratado. Los Cullen me dejaron vivir con ellos, les conté mi historia y me comprendieron.

Desde ese momento he vivido con los Cullen, deje de ser Edward Masen para convertirme en Edward Cullen.

Bueno ahí tienen la razón de Edward.


End file.
